HP: Older than Magic
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: The three wizards of old have come to retrieve the treasure. The treasure that will help the-boy-who-lived defeat the notorious Voldemort... What secret do they hold?


Older than Magic  
Prologue: The Vault  
Harry Potter/Sailor Moon  
 Disclaimer: ^Not Mine  
~Blaze

~~~~~~~

Pre present for Christmas… actually this story is a way to alleviate the dreaded WB… I have a few chappies in the works so don't worry… I love you all to those who read and I would appreciate a few reviews… 

~~~~~~~

This is during the seventh year. 

~~~~~~~

~Foot hills of Ireland~

Three solemn figures nod in agreement. The events of the past few years taking their toll on them, it was time for it to be released.  

It had been two years since Voldemort regained power. Reeking havoc and torment wherever he went, the dark wizard was much too powerful and maniacal to put a stop to. 

Knowing the-boy-who-lived was also too weak to face such a powerful enemy; the Magi Elitus hid him away. To keep him hidden until his powers matched that of his foe. Stolen from his bed to disappear and learn the ways of the Dark and Light Magick.

But in those two short years, the Magic population diminished. The wizarding world had gone into hiding or had been killed by the hands of Voldemort. The muggles too were greatly affected, they lived in terror of this new and unknown monster; no technology of theirs could stop them.

The Magi Elitus had entered Gringotts Bank of Ireland. The rolling green hills made it a perfect place for the Goblins, or the "wee folk/little people," as the Irish called them, to create an underground bank. 

Gringotts Bank of Ireland was established in 500bc. The age of the bank wasn't what made it unique; it was that this was the first bank to use the earth below as its vaults.

They entered the rickety cart. A stately old Goblin stepped forth, a protective gleam in his eyes as he speculated the three. They were to enter a special vault, only the Goblins of Gringotts, Ireland knew of. If he had a choice, he'd rather chuck them over the carts to the endless chasm below. Too bad: he didn't want the treasure below the depths of the bank disturbed. He had no authority over the vault, merely to care for it; if rumors were true, it was these three that put the treasure in the old vault. 

He started the rusted cart at a slow pace, oh about 50 mph or so. Turning to glance at the three, he saw they were unperturbed. Well, I'll fix that he thought, pushing the lever he accelerated the cart to go 80 mph. Let's see them handle that. The speed was all but exhilarating to feel, they were at home in these taverns. 

Mentally, the old goblin pouted as only one face seemed to turn green. Oh well, the ride uphill would be more nauseating than down. 

Lower and lower they went, into the dark dimly lit, older, vaults. Water could be heard dripping from the stalagmites and stalactites that were much bigger in form deep underground than those closer to the surface. 

The three sped past with aching familiarity as they remembered how it was the first time they've taken this course. The vaults were older now, marked with the ages of time and the style of those of that era kept. Memories surfacing as they recalled what lay within the vault and what they've gone through with the treasure. 

After twenty minutes of speed, the cart stopped, with the profound relief of a certain green wizard. Stopping before a massive silver door encrypted with the old language of Latin and the Pagans. They got out, albeit with wobbly legs.

The old goblin again watched the three with sharp eyes, thinking again if he _should_ push them over the ledge that was still a thousand foot deep despite the fact this very vault was the first in itself created. He shook his head, torture would have to suffice, these three were by far the most powerful wizards in existence, and they were as old as they were powerful. Only a select few was privy to the secret these three were and held. He was one of them, among the goblins chosen down the line to care for the vault that so greatly held a treasure not seen for over two millennia's.  

On the way up, he thought.

Hey, they were known for their wickedness so why not live up to that? 

He watched silently as the three looked at the vault with familiar eyes.

The very first vault made, you see, contained a very special, very important, treasure. It was so secretive, that it was highly hidden from the magic world. 

This treasure needed a safe place to be held. Deep underground, highly protected, and sealed; never to be open, not till the most direst situation would take place. 

And this was now that time.

The three Wizards were as powerful as anyone could ever get, at least no _normal_ wizard or witch. They suspected who Harry Potter was, but no trace or evidence had yet to reveal their theory. 

Back in the days of ancient and new magic, the three had been good friends and highly respected warlocks. They had taught many their powers and ideas, it was a time of new beginnings and peace. Just like now, there were magic less folks, the only thing the muggles of those times knew were the 'gods.' 

In those ancient times, magic was still young and raw, hard to contain and evil to those who possessed it. Those times held that of the 'Gods' and 'Goddesses' of what was now called Europe and Great Britain. There were no worries of an evil warlock rising up and taking over the world. It was the higher beings that kept the magic that mortals possessed in check. 

They were who held and was magic themselves. 

It was during that era when the Magi Elitus was alive; when there magic rose at its peak. The Scholars of Old prophesizing the rise of a dark entity, one no magic could destroy. 

Only the three knew of the vault and what it contained, it was they who put it there.

No one knew the truth. 

Their magic was stronger, older, and truer to form than those of today.

They were the three who would unlock the vault that held the treasure.

This treasure would be the key. 

~~~~~~~

Like I said, this would be short.. Who were those wizards and what was to be unleashed?? Find out next time on Dragon Ba… Erm… ::blushes:: Harry Potter: Older than Magic. 

Luv ya'll lots  
w/much Alohas 

~Blaze ^.~


End file.
